


О небе и монстрах под кроватью

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Recovery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Небо продолжает падать ему на голову вот уже двадцать лет.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	О небе и монстрах под кроватью

Рид цитирует Станиславского, когда речь заходит о чувствах: «Любить — хотеть касаться». Это жжется внутри, под бронежилетом, словно в поисках самой глубокой точки Бермудского треугольника Дерека Моргана. Кожа горит, как при температуре, сердце отбивает чечётку в горле, руки потеют, а глаза ищут безопасный объект для обзора. Дерек может держать за руку человека, который сидит на бомбе, но от взгляда Рида подкашиваются ноги. Находясь круглые сутки среди профайлеров, скрывать чувства — самая сложная часть работы. Взгляды, не раздевая, касаются души, каждый шаг под микроскопом. Как умеет дружить Дерек — у всех перед глазами. Не вызывая подозрений, он может обнять Рида, хлопнуть по плечу. К счастью для Дерека, Рид не любит касаться людей. К сожалению для Дерека — Рид не касается его.

Годы работы над собой и памятью, а воспоминания о Карле вспыхивают внутри и вспарывают шрамы каждый раз, когда Дерек смотрит на небо. От них, как и от монстра под кроватью, убежать нельзя; можно только сразиться и победить. Дерек знает, как выглядит приз, но тот ускользает, как Рид с кошмарами, которые им снятся.

Дерек просыпается по ночам от собственного крика, закрывает глаза руками и каждый раз учится заново дышать.

Вдох.

Карл.

Выдох.

Рид.

Дерек стоит на коленях перед миром, готовый принять пулю. Выстрел не раздается. Он знает, что больше не заснёт, надевает спортивную форму и бежит навстречу рассвету.

Дерек включает айпод на максимум, музыка заглушает мысли и биение сердца, можно бежать быстрее. Он выучивает самый болезненный урок: от себя не сбежишь, но всегда можно попробовать бежать к новому себе. Дерек останавливается в парке, падает на траву, жадно хватает воздух и жмурится не от яркого солнца, а потому что смотреть на небо — небезопасно.

***

Перед тем, как войти в здание ФБР, Дерек проверяет, прочно ли сидит маска. Безобидный флирт с Гарсией, обсуждение комиксов с Эмили, перерыв на кофе с Джей-Джей — привычный порядок действий, и самое главное — осторожные, поверх папки с делом, взгляды на Рида. Как тот поправляет волосы, как непринужденно двигает фигуры за игрой с Росси, как шевелятся его губы, когда он сыплет одним за другим фактами. Дерек ловит каждое слово, каждый жест, а после по памяти, перед сном, восстанавливает, как сериал, что нельзя найти в записи.

Дерек в шутку дарит Риду свисток и надеется, что тот им воспользуется, но, кажется, что ему самому не помешает помощь. Признаться в этом себе — половина успеха. Почти так же, как вернуться в церковь спустя двадцать лет. Дерек не уверен, как часто стоит обращаться к Богу, существует ли лимит одолжений и может ли тот помочь с его проблемой. Один раз Бог его услышал, но когда тринадцатилетний мальчик кричал о помощи, у Того, видно, были заложены уши. Можно ли считать единственный успех положительной статистикой? Он может спросить у Рида, но подобрать слова сложнее, чем перерезать нужный провод.

Каждое дело Дерек пропускает через себя, становится на место не только преступника, но жертвы. Чужие эмоции и мысли не способны заглушить то, что осталось в нем от Карла. Дерек может доказывать ему, окружающим, что это не так, но прошлое проросло внутри мозга злокачественной опухолью. 

Отчего-то Дереку кажется, что такой гений, как Рид, способен удалить ее виртуозно, не повредив ни единого нейрона, но Дерек не может переступить через себя и попросить о помощи. Случайные связи с едва знакомыми девушками — его щит против мира и прошлого. Острые коготки оставляют следы на спине, отвлекают от ощущения, что небо продолжает падать ему на голову вот уже двадцать лет. Похоже на кратковременное лекарство, действие которого проходит к утру. А легче не становится. Монстр под кроватью обиженно скулит.

Дерек знает все трещины в асфальте по дороге от стоянки до офиса, скоро начнет раздавать им имена и придумывать истории. Главное не поднимать глаза. 

Но еще сложнее, когда в самолете Джей-Джей, смеясь, локтем толкает Рида и спрашивает, на что похожи облака. Дерек очень хочет принять участие в их игре, но никогда не занимает место у иллюминатора. Небо близко, можно коснуться рукой, только для начала нужно набраться смелости, как перед прыжком в неизвестность. Где тут выдают парашюты?

***

Дерек говорит Гарсии, что не герой, но каждый день помогает освободить мир от злодеев. Бэтмен вызывает ужас у преступников, сражается с собственным страхом и превращает в свой знак. На супергеройском костюме Дерека вместо летучей мыши изобразят небо. Можно использовать для Хэллоуина.  
С годами небо становится тяжелее, особенно когда Дерек узнает, что тринадцатилетних мальчишек было слишком много, и чувство вины перекрывает кислород. Он спрашивает у Бога, как тот мог это допустить, но ему не отвечают. В какой-то момент чуть не опустивший руки Дерек понимает, что достаточно силен, чтобы попытаться удержать небо.

Он приходит домой к Риду — тот удивленно смотрит, и не дает себе времени на сомнения — целует. Вжимает его в стену, запускает руку в волосы, прижимает к себе. Рид не остаётся безучастным и стонет Дереку в рот, проводит рукой по его плечам, грудной клетке, забирается под футболку, едва касаясь, проводит кончиками пальцем по коже. 

Дерек делает шаг назад и жадно хватает ртом воздух, Рид несколько смущенно кусает губу. Перед глазами туман, Дерек упирается рукой в стену. Тошнота подступает к горлу, и он в два больших шага доходит до ванной. 

Небо трещит по швам.

Дерека выворачивает, а Рид стоит в дверях ванной комнаты и перечисляет причины. Голос сквозь гул едва доносится. Дерек знает, почему так происходит: он касаться может, его — нельзя. Монстр за спиной довольно скалится. Рид осторожно сжимает его плечо. 

— Все нормально, — хрипит Дерек. 

— Я знаю. — А после на выдохе добавляет: — Мы справимся. 

Дерек прижимается спиной к унитазу, Рид садится на пол рядом и ощутимо сжимает его руку.

Монстр обиженно молчит. 

— Шаг в правильном направлении равен положительному результату.

Дерек устало улыбается ему в ответ. Иногда, чтобы удержать падающее небо, нужна помощь.

***

Они с Ридом сидят в парке на траве, чуть поодаль от команды, подставляют лицо ласковому солнцу и спорят, кому достанется последняя баночка желе.

Сегодня команда ФБР побеждает в бейсболе, но главный приз получает Дерек. Облака похожи на сахарную вату, которую продавали в его детстве в парке рядом с домом и которую каждые выходные отец ее покупал ему. Воспоминания прогоняет ветер, а Рид поднимает над головой желе и громко хохочет. Дерек знает, что сладкий десерт вкуснее на его губах. 

Он сжимает руку Рида и расплывается в улыбке. Рядом с ним смотреть на небо безопасно.

Монстр превращается в пыль.


End file.
